overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Dwarf
Dwarves (ドワーフ) are a race of short, stocky mountain-dwelling humanoids. They are known as a mountainous race that excel in metalworking. Background Dwarves are one of the 'Humanoid Type' races that YGGDRASIL players used as their game avatar.Overlord First Half Chapter 1: Prologue Part 1 They were particularly popular for those who played weaponsmith and armorsmith characters because of their bonuses to craftsman-type classes. Dwarves are also found in the New World. They live mostly in the underground of mountainous regions, working in their mines. The largest known dwarven society is the Dwarf Kingdom which is located within the depths of the Azerlisia Mountains. The dwarves in the Azerlisia Mountains are not discriminated against, as is the case for the other non-human races. This is due to their trade relations with the Baharuth Empire.Overlord First Half Chapter 54: Invaders Part 2 Types * Hill Dwarves * Dark Dwarves Appearance Dwarves are shorter than standard human with an average height of around 130cm. They have large beards that extends all the way down to their stomach. Dwarves also have short legs and their physique is large with large amount of developed muscles due to their lifestyle of digging and mining. They normally have casual, easygoing attitudes. There was little difference in the external appearance of dwarven males and females. The biggest difference lay in their beards. Male beards were very long, and they were typically woven into three braids, while female beards were sparser. That said, sparse still meant that their beards resembled those of human males. However, the ladies seemed to have a habit of trimming the whiskers under their noses.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Abilities Dwarves are renowned for their abilities as blacksmiths. Their craftsmanship in magical artifacts is considered to be unparalleled by any human or elf.Overlord First Half Chapter 49: War Part 9 Dwarves are excellent mathematicians as well due to their excessive calculations when it came to mining and tunneling. However, due to their short legs they are not prone to be fast runners. All Dwarves are born with the latent ability known as Dark Vision that allows them to see in the dark in close ranges.Overlord Volume 11 Prologue Culture Dwarves are said to be always feasting and known for their love of wine.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: The Dawn of Despair The Dwarves possesses their own unique craft of magic called Runecraft. However the art fell out of favor centuries ago, with the more effective Tier Magic replacing it.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of The Land of Dwarves In the Web Novel, dwarves we’re capable locksmiths. One of their innovations being the automatic lock which were regarded as novelties by some in Re-Estize Kingdom.Overlord First Half Chapter 71: The Capital City of the Kingdom Part 11 Known Dwarves * Gondo Firebeard * Magic Craftsman * Gagaiz * Commander-in-Chief * Chief of Staff * Forgemaster * Cabinet Secretary * Master of Caves and Mines * Merchant's Guildmaster Trivia * Zenberu has mentioned about his experience with Dwarves during his travels to Zaryusu Shasha.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 2: Gathering, Lizardman * Both Zenberu and Ainz find it impossible to distinguish between dwarves due to their beards.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 4: A Craftsman and Negotiation * Some of the dwarves from the Dwarf Kingdom are temporarily living and working as technical advisers in the Sorcerer Kingdom.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation * The Dark Dwarves live in the Abelion Hills.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings References }} Gallery Category:Races Category:Humanoids